User talk:Out-of-focus
Hey man. First of all, welcome aboard the FGWiki crew. Your help is greatly appreciated in our quest to be the best Family Guy resource on the Net. Second, when you edit pages, there's a nifty little 'preview' button that you can use so you don't have to edit pages over and over when you notice mistakes. It's no big deal; I just noticed that you had edited the same pages two or three times within a minute or two of each other and thought that the preview button might save you a little bit of time. Thanks dude, and like I said, welcome to the Wiki. --Rck101986 05:06, 30 May 2005 (UTC) Just glad to help! About the multiple edits, I realized i forgot to add things, but I will make sure to use the preview button. Again, glad to help! --Out-of-focus 23:07, 30 May 2005 (UTC) Welcome Hi, Out-of-focus. Let me join RCK in welcoming you to the Family Guy Wiki. Every editor is a valuable resource to us. Your edits have been very helpful. If you ever have any questions or problems, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page or . I hope RCK and I don't seem to be coming down too hard on you, but I'd like to introduce another bit of wiki protocol. It's good to leave your signature on talk pages, but don't leave it on regular pages. People can check the "History" tab to see who has done what. I hope you choose to stick around and help the FGWiki some more. =) --Milkmanjb 18:16, 31 May 2005 (UTC) thanks again u guys! as u may kno, I'm new to Wiki, so there are alot of things i have yet to learn. I thank you both, Milkman and Rck, and I will learn alot more. I will definately help this Wiki alot more in the future, as Family Guy is one of my favorite shows, and, if you read my profile, will discover that I have an "extensive knowledge" (not obsession) of all things Family Guy. --Out-of-focus 00:06, 1 Jun 2005 (UTC) Just so you know, I just broke two unwritten Wiki rules: I forgot to add my signature to a talk page and then had to go back and make an edit to add it about thirty seconds later. My point in telling you this? Everyone makes mistakes, so don't sweat it. You're doing a great job and I hope you'll keep up the good work. --Rck101986 00:29, 1 Jun 2005 (UTC) true, true, we all make mistakes. That's why they made erasers, lawyers, and soap-on-a-rope (to prevent mistakes). Again, thanx you guys, for enlightening me to the unwritten rules of the Wiki. EDIT: Ironically, i just forgot my signature and had oto edit again, like Rck just described. Sorry. :) --Out-of-focus 02:09, 1 Jun 2005 (UTC) Well the rules aren't supposed to be unwritten. Most wikis have this type of policy written out. I suppose we just haven't gotten to that point yet. edit: And as if I were trying to be ironic, I did not include my signature. Here we go. --Milkmanjb 21:46, 1 Jun 2005 (UTC) The Helpers Hey, Out-of-focus! If you're still here, do you want to become a member of The Family Guy Helpers on Wikipedia? I got a branch on the Wikia and Wikiquote. What do ya' say? We could really use another fan with extensive knowledge! --BrianGriffin-FG 18:54, 8 December 2007 (UTC)